You are Cordially Invited
by SplishySplash
Summary: Mako and Ikki have a tea party. Mindless fluff


Title: You Are Cordially Invited

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Fluff… really it is… It's not really that good

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing, you think if I did I would release the date for season 2 lol

Summary: Mako and Ikki have a tea party.

With Korra and Tenzin gone for the week to diplomatic meetings, Mako had taken time to help Pema around the Air Temple. Bolin had pro-bending practice all morning and Asami was fixing an empire, it left Mako alone with the Air Family.

Which he didn't mind, he really liked Pema and she was good company. He didn't mind the children in small doses and never had to be alone with them. That is until this particular afternoon, Pema had asked him to stay with Ikki while she took the boys into town for their C.H.E.C.K U.P with the help of her oldest.

So there he sat across from Ikki at a small table with his knees awkwardly to the side and to his shoulders. It was small and uncomfortable, but he waited patiently for her to finish setting up excitedly. Ikki talked to the stuff animals that filled the other chairs, a stuffed Platypus Bear and two dolls dressed like they were from the Southern Water Tribe, probably a gift from Korra. "This is Mako." She introduced to her tea mates.

"Mako, I want to introduce you to Kuzon." She pointed to the Platypus Bear and then motioned to the dolls who shared a chair. "And this is Maylin and Meiling, they're sisters."

"Uh hello." The firebender nodded politely to the stuffed animals and waited for instructions. Ikki beamed happily as she placed a hat on the Platypus Bear's head, she came around the table and looked at Mako, with a finger to her lips.

She shook her head and helped herself to his scarf. "You can't wear a scarf to a tea party, Mako." She said matter-of-factly. He protested silently as she wrapped it around her own neck. "I get to wear it because it's MY tea party."

He pouted slightly and folded his arms. "If you get to wear my scarf, what do I get to wear?" He asked with a raised brow. Ikki bit her lip and tilted her head before an idea hit her, she disappeared into her bin of toys and started to dig. She returned with a tiara and a feather boa. "A princess tiara and feathers?" He asked as she placed it on his spiky hair and wrapped the feathers around his neck.

Ikki shrugged. "You are my very special guest, so you get to wear it." She answered tripping over her scarf. "It looks very good on you."

With a shrug of his shoulder, he sat back and decided to play along. His knees were in his chest and his legs were cramped sitting in the small chair, but he was patient as she picked up the teapot and poured water into her cup and walking carefully to not trip over the scarf again to the twin dolls, pouring the water into their matching cups.  
As she came around to pour his, she tripped again and with his quick probender reflexes, he caught her easily and smiled softly. "Let me pour it."

She pouted slightly and folded her arms. "But you're my guest." She said.

"It would be my honor to pour it for the lady." He said and it gained a smile from the small girl as he poured his own glass and poured a glass for Kuzon as she sat in her own chair.

Mako waited for her cue to pick up his cup and gained a look from the girl who waited for him to pick up the cup. He quickly picked it up and started to hold it to his lips. Ikki cleared her throat and he froze.  
She held out her cup for a toast and he reached across the small table to tap his tea cup against hers. "Thank you for coming, 'specially to Mako." She announced and clinked her cup to his, along with the twin dolls' and the platypus bear's cup.

Mako gave a crooked smile and copied her actions slowly. "Thanks for having me."

Ikki beamed before she drank from her cup. Mako did the same and forced himself not to choke, it was just luke warm water. He played along and carefully heated up the water a little bit more. Ikki frowned and looked at her glass. "I'm sorry it isn't really tea." She said. "I couldn't reach it and I'm not supposed to have tea." She looked down sadly.  
He smiled softly and got up. "How about I get us some Lychee juice?" He asked softly and she brightened up as he got to his feet and headed to the kitchen, his sharp hearing was trained on the girl who was talking to her stuffed animals.

"He is Korra's friend, remember I told you this before he got here." She explained to one of her stuffed animals. "You remember her don't you? She's the Avatar, she had tea with us last week and she really loves Mako." She was much too young to understand the complexities of relationships, something he envied. "She doesn't want anybody to know that he is her boyfriend."

He shook his head with a soft smile and grabbed the pitcher of juice and snagged a couple of cookies and put them on a plate. "I really like Mako. He's nice to me and he is teaching me how to be a firebender." She said to one of the dolls. "Maybe he can teach you also Kuzon."

Mako chuckled as he rejoined her and sat on the small chair again. Ikki's eyes lit up excitedly as the plate of cookies went between them and the firebender placed napkins in front of everybody in attendance. "Thank you, Mako!" Ikki said excitedly as he handed her a cookie.

As he poured the Lychee juice, the heavy footsteps from his brother echoed through the living quarters obviously home from probending practice. "Anybody home?" Called out Bolin.

Before Mako could answer, Ikki jumped up excitedly and returned with the earthbender being dragged into her room. "Look everybody, we've got a new guest." She said excitedly and Mako held out his glass up to acknowledge his brother who took a sip from his cup.

Bolin looked a little wary as he took a seat and the young girl leaned across the table to grabbed the pitcher of juice, it wobbled in her hands and Bolin jumped to catch it. He held her small hand to steady it as she poured it into his glass. "Thank you, Ikki." Bolin said with a bright smile, he was always one to play along with her without any hesitation.  
"Fancy meeting you at this tea party, Mako."

The firebender shook his head with a smile. "Me and Ikki have been hanging out all day, she informed me that it was tea time and I couldn't refuse." He said taking another sip with the nod of his head and Bolin stifled a laugh. Mako hadn't been this playful since he was a child, an easier time in their lives, but the Airbending family had brought out his lighter side in his brother. Korra was also a big part in Mako's mood and though it hurt initially, she was good for his brother.

Bolin held up his cup. "Cheers." And Ikki tapped his glass with her own spilling some of the juice on the table and Mako brought his up to join them in the center.  
Ikki began telling Bolin about her day with Mako, his brother did not disappoint the little girl. Mako really was the best babysitter on this side of the world.

The firebender watched his brother talk to the girl, reverting to his normal silence. That is until he could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around to see Korra with her arms folded and a cheeky grin on her face as she tried not to laugh at the fact that he was wearing a tiara and a pink feather boa.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly and offered her his glass as he leaned back casually.

"KORRA!" Ikki shouted excitedly and jumped up, wrapping her arms around her middle causing her to choke on the juice she was drinking from.

"Hey Ikki!" She said coughing forcefully as she handed the glass back and wrapped an arm around the small girl.

"I've missed you so much!" Ikki said excitedly into her stomach before dragging her to the table. "Come join us for tea."

Korra's face fell slight. "I'm sorry Ikki, I need to borrow Mako for a little while." She said softly and the young Airbender's face fell slightly.

Mako got up and took her hand in his, squatting down to her level. "I had a lot of fun today." He said softly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Ikki smiled and placed her small hand on his cheek. "Me too." She said as she pulled him close to whisper in his ear. Mako nodded with his most charming smile.

"You get to hang out with Bolin for a little while." Mako stood up taking off the tiara and placed it on her head and took off the feather boa and placed it on his brother. He wrapped an arm around Korra's shoulder and they both walked out of the room, once outside of earshot Korra couldn't hold it any longer let out a laugh. "What?"

Korra shook her head and her hand went to her mouth to stifle her chuckles. Mako turned and held her by the waist as he waited patiently for her to control herself. Her laughs were contagious and he started to chuckle, the whole situation was ridiculous. "You are just so…" She could find the words to describe the situation. "Cute." It was lame.

"Cute?" He asked with a raised brow.

He placed a hand on his chest with a big grin on her face. "Ikki adores you." Korra said softly. "And clearly you adore her too." Mako flushed and tried to brush it off. "You let her wear your scarf." She commented, tracing the familiar path of his absent scarf. That was a big deal.

His hand went to the back of his neck as he smiled shyly. "Yeah, well. . ." He started but was stopped as she pressed her lips to his.

"You are the sweetest man in the whole world." She gushed, patting him on the cheek. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Thank you."

His eyebrow shot up. "What for?" His hand cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
When she opened her eyes, they shown with adoration and she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Your scarf is important to you and you let Ikki . . ." She sniffed emotionally. "It's just . . ."

Mako smiled softly, but Korra took it as mocking. Her headstrong attitude was halted by his easy-going demeanor and it threw her newly balanced world off balance and it made her emotional. He loved throwing her off and the results were well worth the sure strong punch he would get later. Korra sniffed and wiped the tear that was threatening to fall.

"This is all your fault, you're turning me into a big crybaby." Korra snapped softly  
His smiled softened and he kissed Korra one more time. "I still love you even when you cry all the time." He said and that gained him the punch to the stomach. He felt a small tug on the back of his jacket when he recovered and was able to breathe properly, sometimes Korra didn't know her own strength… must be the earthbender in her. He turned around to find that Ikki had tugged on his jacket to get his attention.

"Me and Bolin are going to find some lemurs." She said excitedly. "Do you want to come with us?"

Mako looked at Korra before looking at the little girl and squatted down to her level. "I would love too, but Korra needs me for a little while." He said softly, running his hand through her hair.

Ikki smiled and took the scarf off her neck, wrapping it around his own neck. "Thank you for letting me use your scarf." She said before scampering away with Bolin out to the orchard.

"No problem, Ikki. Have fun with Bolin." He called after them and the young Airbender turned around waving to the pair before they disappeared.  
The firebender looked at Korra and shrugged his shoulders at her teary eyes. "Damn you!" Korra cried before turning on her heels and walking away. Mako chuckled and followed her, not before catching up to her and pulling her for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and pulled away. "You are the sweetest man I know."

He flushed and brushed her hair out of her face before pressing his lips to her forehead. "And you are the biggest crybaby that I know." He teased, knowing full well that he was going to get punched in the guy. He grunted as her fist collided into his gut. "But I love you anyway."

Korra pouted her lips and stomped away, but stopped for a moment and kissed him one more time. "It's a good thing I like you." She said before turning on her heels and stomping away, in her normal exaggerating fashion. Mako chuckled and adjusted the scarf around his neck before he followed after her. Surely he was in trouble with her, but it wouldn't last long. She stopped and he nearly bumped into her and she kissed him roughly on the lips. "That's a lie, I love you."He flushed and brushed her hair out of her face before pressing his lips to her forehead

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he slowly followed her with a chuckle. Korra surely kept him on his toes.


End file.
